Even the Purest Love has it's Scars
by Underworld Rain
Summary: Everyone has their scars... some emotional and some physical. Len is scarred by his love for Rin, Rin is scarred by her past and everyone else has their own scars that have been yet to be healed. Will Rin ever escape the past? Will Len ever get Rin to love him? Will the rest of the characters get their scars healed? Find Out! Rated M for Lemon in certain chapters.
1. Monologues and Intros

_I do not own any characters in this fanfiction, Len, Rin, and any other vocaloids mention in this fanfiction do not belong to me in any way, but to their creators. I also do not own the cover picture. The cover picture belong to it's original owner. However I do own the bolded quotes before every chapter._

* * *

**Growing up, we're told we have to treat others the way we want to be treated; that we have to be nice and polite to everyone even if we're not close to them, and to the ones we actually care about, we can be even nicer to them; but that's not always the case is it? Sometimes when we love someone so much it's natural to be so nice and affectionate towards them right? Well not for me... I, Len Kagamine, love someone so much that I ****_can't _****be nice to them, that I ****_can't_**** be loving towards them... because my love for that person... isn't the type of love that's accepted. I'm in love with my twin sister... Rin Kagamine.**

* * *

"Len~!" I opened my eyes tiredly at the sound of a bell like noise. My eyes opened at the sight of my twin sister, Rin. "What? Can't you see I'm still sleeping" I groaned. I wasn't up for going to school today... but that's when I realized. Why was Rin in my room? But the bigger issue is... I usually just sleep in my under garments... The blanket was on the ground... "Rin!" I yelled flustered, "How'd you get in my room?!" I felt my face getting red, doesn't this girl have any decency?! "Silly Len! Is it that hard to figure out? If your brain was working you'd know that I came through the door~" Rin sassed back playfully. She gave me a wink and stuck her tongue out. I giggled silently at her finding the way she did it adorable, but came back to earth realizing I'm barely clothed. "Rin, just get out! I'm barely wearing anything!" I scolded. "Fine~~ but hurry up, it's almost time for school!", she yelled out as she left my room. Most of our mornings are like this, Rin's a morning person so she usually wakes up before me and wakes me up since she knows I never set my alarm clock.

I'm Len Kagamine, just your ordinary teenage boy in high school, I'm 16 years old, I do pretty well at academics, not so much at athletics though. Everything about me is pretty normal for a boy my age and of my status, except for one very bad detail... I'm in love with my twin sister, Rin. My feelings for her are so repulsive that sometimes I can't even look at her or myself. Rin and I were always together when we were young, we were inseparable; She and I lost our parents at a young age. We lived at an orphanage and that's when we met our childhood friends (they're now our guardians) Meiko Sakine and Kaito Shion. Like us Meiko and Kaito lost there parents at a young age, but they're cousins and they're both around the age of 20 just a few years older than us, once they were of legal age they left the orphanage found a place of their own and adopted us. We're really grateful to them for this. They say there's nothing going on between them though, so I don't get into their relationship much. Oh crap! I've been monologuing this entire time I forgot to get ready for school! Gotta get changed!

* * *

Phew, I made it, with time to spare I was walking my way to school carrying toast in my mouth eating it slowly with Rin walking next to me. We walked to school everyday, it's the only time we really get to spend time together. You see, Rin excels in sports and other athletics while her academic scores are about average. So we get different classes. The only time I get to see her is before and after school and on the weekends. Also it's because of the fact that I avoid her most of the time. I'm not what you call a good brother, you see, because of these incestuous feelings I have for her, most of the time I'm really mean to her... not at all physically though, I just sometimes treat her like crap. I regret it afterwards though, it's just I don't know any other way of hiding how I feel about her. I'm what some people would call a tsunshun (look it up). "Len! Rin!" a high voice yelled out towards us. "Miku!" Rin squealed running towards the girl.

Miku Hatsune, she's the most infamous girl at our school, she's also a year ahead of us so she's our senpai, that's what I call her though, Rin calls her "Miku-nee".With her long turquoise hair usually put up in pigtails, large teal eyes that could put you in a trance and perfect white skin; she's what most people at our school would consider 'attractive' with her slender body and good personality. Sure, Miku's cute and all and yeah, she's nice but I find my Rin 1000 times more beautiful and 1000 times more pure hearted than her. Miku, even though alot of people find her attractive, she's actually well hated by most people in school. I think it's just jealousy but from what I hear people find her voice annoying, they say she's too much of a Mary Sue, she's too popular with the boys so that makes her a slut and so on and so forth with rumors like that; And to be honest, for a while I hated her as well. Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible person for believing those rumors but can you blame me? The only reason I'm even friends with her now is all because of Rin. Rin was kind enough as a person to befriend Miku despite what everyone else thinks. If it weren't for me and Rin (well mostly Rin) Miku wouldn't even have any friends besides those boys that constantly follow her around. I don't know that much about Miku besides that and the fact that she likes to sing. Rin knows more about her than I do.

"Morning Kagamine's~ Shall we walk to school together?" Miku said happily, "We shall!" Rin agreed, Miku interlocked her fingers with Rin (meaning she held her hand) and began walking with us, Rin in the middle. "Hey, so the other day..." Miku said as her and Rin continued on and on with their usual girl talk, I didn't really pay attention to them though, to me it just sounded like a bunch of girly squeaky chatter and giggles. Hmph, girls, although I can't really say anything about it, other than Piko Utatane and Dell Honne, Miku and Rin are my only other friends in school.

We finally made it inside, "Well, I'm going to walk Miku to her class~ See ya Len!" said Rin as she skipped off with Miku, "Don't get lost cracker!" I yelled out as they left. Sigh, Rin looks really cute in her uniform today, not that she doesn't look good in it everyday, our school uniforms are pretty basic sailor uniforms except they're black and white, they're different because the tie/ribbon on the girl's uniform can be any color they want if they pay a separate price to get it in a different color than the original which is black, Rin had her tie customly made in a pale yellow color most girls here customly have there ties in colors, like Miku in teal and other girls with their own colors

speaking of Rin, today I noticed she pulled her skirt higher than usual... Gwah! What am I thinking? All these thoughts about her... sigh. I opened up my locker to get my books for first period and found a note, I grabbed it along with my books and headed to class, I sat down and opened the note...

* * *

_Dear Kagamine Len-kun,_

_Meet me in the school courtyard during lunch._

_Sincerely,_

_ Neru Akita _

* * *

Ugh, here we go again, another girl that wants to confess her 'undying love' to me. It's such a nuisance... hmmm... Neru... Akita? That name sounded familiar. Oh! I remember she's one of Rin's friends, I recall Rin having a sleepover with some of her friends from school one time and there, me and this Neru girl had a little chat... So she likes me... if only she could rub off on Rin a little bit... sigh..

"Oi~ Len-Len!"

I was glomped from the back by a white haired man and hetero-chromatic eyes, one blue and the other one green. His arms wrapped around my neck suffocated me but I got used to it. "Hello Piko" I said boredly. Piko Utatane, I've known him since freshmen year of highschool, he's my best friend besides Dell, it's just I've known Piko longer. Piko and I recently just met Dell last year, and that's how all of us formed our little trio~ Me and Rin have been homeschooled through our orphanage years and have only started going back to school in Highschool after Kaito and Meiko adopted us. I was the new student and Piko was the first person that came up and talked to me, we became fast friends. Piko's an interesting person he's a rich boy with a lonely childhood and people judge him on the spot with his pretty face and from rumors of his household. I feel a bit bad for him, he has everything he could want except the love and support from his single father that works all day and rejects the idea of Piko becoming a model/singer. Though deep down Piko can be one of the most gracious and generous people ever, he can be kind of a jackass sometimes too, since he's pretty popular, he's sort of a player; in fact I think the only reason girls started noticing me in the first place was because I was his friend; he constantly plays around with girl's feelings all the time, I'm surprised he said his virginity is important to him and that he still is one. Piko's an important person to me and he's told me I'm an important person to him as well, we understand eachother and care for one another as if we're brothers. Oh and to all you yaoi fangirls reading this, don't get any ideas... Piko and I are just really good friends. Best of friends.

"What's this? A love letter? From Neru Akita? How interesting. Are you gonna go see her?" Piko asked still holding on to me. "Yeah," I said "It's the least I can do right?", "I don't know Len" Piko said releasing me and sitting down in the seat next to me "Just a few months ago she had the nerve to confess to me, saying all this crap about her intense love for me that won't ever die even if I reject her, and I did, and ya know what? Just 1 week later she got over it and started to like this other guy in the lower classes named Rei Kagene, and after him she went after our good friend Dell~ She gets swayed so easily, be careful~ and the fact that Neru's friends with your sister makes it even worse" Piko said nonchalantly. "Well it's not like Rin would try to get me to do anything that I wouldn't want to anyway" I remarked, "Sigh... Rin sure is cute isn't she?" Piko said. "Oi, dude, that's my sister you're talking about!" I scolded, "Where do you get off saying that so blandly?"; "Come on Len~ You and I have been best friends since freshmen year, and I've seen Rin enough times to see she's growing more and more womanly everyday it's about time she and I started hanging out more, maybe I'll even be her boyf-" He was cut off by my fist. How dare he say something like that about my Rin!

"Ow! What the hell man! That hurt" Piko said holding his jaw. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and stared him down. "Don't you of all people say things like that about Rin!" I screamed, thank goodness none of the other students have arrived yet or we would've been screwed. "Wha- J-Just because she's your sister.. DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING THIS TOO FAR?!" Piko screamed out trying to escape my grasp. "Hey, what's going on here?!" a familiar voice said. A man with piercing red eyes and silver hair pulled into a ponytail came into the room. Dell, the third member of our group.

Dell Honne; me and Piko had met him just last year, he was the new student in our class and Piko, being the guy that he is, came up and talked to him, me and Dell hit it off well, he was exactly the type of person that me and Piko needed. Dell's a workaholic he constantly studies so that he can be ahead in life, he's even in some of the classes for the seniors, since Dell had to repeat a grade; he's suppose to be a senior like Miku but because of his background he wasn't able to go to school properly, it's rough for him & that's where I come in; Piko being more or a party boy can get irritating sometimes so Dell's always there to fix everything, Dell's like me except more calm and collected about things. Even though I know Dell is a truly a good person, after all he's been through he's not really an approachable person if you know what I mean, he can be hostile towards others and sometimes he says really cruel things, he even smokes... for some reason girls at this school like that! They say he's a bad boy and stuff like that, what a bunch of girly crap. Like Piko he comes from a messed up family too, Dell was an illegitimate child of his drunkard father's affair with with a woman thus giving birth to Dell, after some other processes Dell ended up living with his half sister Haku Yowane who after finding all this out left home when she was legal age, and decided to take Dell with her. He's had a hard life just like me and Piko, so we get eachother, Dell's also the only person that knows about my feelings for Rin. Nothing against Piko it's just, I trust Dell more with this kind of stuff; again stop imagining stuff yaoi fangirls~ it's not gonna happen.

"One of you gonna tell me what the hell's going on here?" Dell said sternly. "Len started it! He just out of nowhere punched me" Piko screamed, "And what did you say before that Piko?" Dell said calmly, "All I said was that I thought his sister was pretty, that's it!" Piko exclaimed. Dell narrowed his eyes down at me (Dell's the tallest, Piko and I are the same height) I just looked away, I knew he was silently scolding me. "Len, next time don't get so upset and Piko, be considerate of how Len feels when you say those things to him" Dell said nochalantly. "Fine!" We both said and laughed about it afterwards.

* * *

Classes passed by like a blur, it was already lunch time by then... time to go see Neru. I walked passed some people on the way to the courtyard. I saw Rin and some of her friends outside on a picnic blanket eating. Rin... she's so cute... ugh, again I'm thinking those grotesque thoughts about her... how can I ever get Rin out of my mind! Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Neru. Neru was about Rin's height, she was a pretty average looking girl; she had rich honey colored hair as long as Miku's pulled into a side ponytail, round amber eyes, and creamy vanilla colored skin. She's pretty intelligent so we have some classes together, she's great in sports like Rin and she actually is very attractive if you really look at her... She's into the kind of things I'm into as well... She's the perfect woman for me... I _should_ be in love with her, but she has only major flaw... she's not Rin.

"Y-You came... I'm so happy~" Neru stuttered out, her face was turning a deep shade of pink. "So, what was it that you needed to tell me Akita-san?" I smiled politely at her, even though I'm pretty sure what she wanted to talk to me about. "Well, umm..." Neru softly spoke "I... I love you Len-kun, I've loved you for a long time, I've always been good friends with Rin so I would see you frequently when I came over and... I instantly became interested the night we had that chat at Rin's sleepover. I've liked you ever since... and I... I was hoping you could... go out with me... Well?" She smiled at me her eyes hopeful. "Oh, you see... I'm sorry Akita-san but I... I'm already in love with somebody else" I declined. "Th-That's..." She started tearing up "That's fine by me! I-I don't mind it! Just please... please... be my boyfriend!" She squealed. "I'm sorry Akita-san, you are a wonderful person and would make some man very happy one day, but that man... isn't me" I said back. "I-I understand... but Len-kun, could you... just for a little while, could you hold me?... you don't have to kiss me or anything like that just hold me in you arms for a little while... and then I promise to get over you" Neru stifled. "Sure" I said, I went over and embraced Neru, one arm over her waist and the other one rested on her head stroking her hair. She clutched one hand on my back and the other one wrapped around my neck, she held onto me tight as if it was for her dear life. We stayed like that silent and still for what seemed like hours until someone called out to Neru.

"Neru lunch is over c-" That girl that ran over here saw us together, and that girl was Rin. I instantaneously let go of Neru as she did with me.

Len: "Rin! It's not what you think I-"

"Oh, I-I" Her voice was shaky and her face told me she was hurt by what she saw "I'll leave now" And she ran off. "R-Rin wait!" I ran off after her "Hey! W-wait a minute Len-kun!" Neru yelled out, I ignored her and continued running after Rin. "Rin!, Rin!, RIN!"

* * *

Ah, so dramatic~ Sorry If this chapter was boring , it's mostly just Len monologuing and talking about the other characters. Sigh~ This story is one of those stories where everyone has their chance in the spotlight. So this fanfiction might take a while before it ends... hopes that okay :) As of now, the only couples that I can be sure will make it in here will be LenXRin, MikuXMikuo and NeruXTaito. Yes, I'm a fan of NeruXTaito, don't judge me, also I'm not really a shipper of MikuXMikuo, I prefer MikuXKaito or MikuXDell. Anyway enjoy the next chapter~ More to come soon!

* * *

**Girls' Uniform**

unique-cotton-school-uniform-sailor-cosplay-lolita -white-blouse-and-black-skirt_

If link does not work then copy the words above and paste them into a google search bar and search, then click on the first thing that shows up as a result. I don't own the picture. Like Len said the tie is traditionally black but girls can pay a separate price to get the tie in a different color.

* * *

**Boys' Uniform**

search?q=black+white+shitsuke+blazer&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=GrLTUdCyIYbq8wTavIHICA&biw=1600&bih=756&sei=grLTUfD1F4HG9gS6qoD4Cg#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=8rnsLaT5SFTzOM%3A%3BVwgo8RX1mfPy_M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimg3%252Fitem%252F202%252F177%252F276% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fi%252Fmens-shitsuke-black-white-trim-blaz er-coat-m-l-xl-202177276%3B582%3B410

If link doesn't work just go on google images and search "Black and White Shitsuke Blazer" you should see a a black blazer with white trim. I do not own the picture. For boys, the blazer is worn over a white dress shirt and black dress pants, with a tie of their choosing.


	2. Blur

_I do not own any characters in this fanfiction, Len, Rin, and any other vocaloids mention in this fanfiction do not belong to me in any way, but to their creators. I also do not own the cover picture. The cover picture belong to it's original owner. However I do own the bolded quotes before every_ chapter.

* * *

**You're my everything, my life, my whole world, my light... You're what gives me the will to live and the strength I need. You're the only thing that can make me happy in my times of sorrow. You're everything I could ever want. You're the one thing I want most, but God is cruel... to make you the one thing I can't have. Even if I try to take you in my grasp. The moment I touch you... you shatter. Leaving only your memory.**

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" I screamed out as I chased after her through the empty hallways. The others are probably in class by now, but I didn't care, the only I want to do right now is chase after my sister.

"RIN!" I yelled out one more time. She stopped running, her back facing me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the school roof, that area is prohibited by students but Rin was part of the Astronomy Club so she had a key. As we walked up there she still wasn't facing me, I noticed her hand was trembling in mine, just what are you thinking Rin?

When we finally made it to the roof, she left go of my hand and stepped a few feet away from me. She still wasn't looking at me, her fists were clenched and things were silent. Before I could break the ice she did first.

"Len... I'm sorry I dragged you all the way up here... and I'm sorry I ran from you while you were chasing me... I don't know what's going through my head right now..." Rin stifled. "It's okay Rin, and actually, Rin there was nothing going on between me and Akita-san" I said quickly, "Akita-san confessed that she liked me and I didn't feel the same way about her so I declined her and she said that if I hugged her she would get over me". "Is that it?" Rin said, "Yes, that was it!" I exhausted, "Oh~ Phew, thank goodness" Rin relieved, "I thought it was going to be weird my friend dating my brother, but now that I know that, I can relax~". I was happy she was relieved, I wouldn't want Rin to think I had feelings for someone other than her. "But you know~ It's strange that you would chase me all the way here just to tell me that" Rin exclaimed cheerfully, "Well, well, Len~ You're not in love with me are you~" she winked at me. "What!" I yelled flustered, "There's no way I'd ever be in love with you, don't say such stupid things". "Well, if it's not love then what do you feel for me, hmm? I know that you say you hate me but I don't believe you" she teased. "Are you stupid?" I said, "I hate you, I hate everything about you. You're childish, stubborn, annoying, dumb, ugly, problematic, and just plain worthless. I hate you". Damn it, I'm being mean to her again, why can't I ever just be nice to her without letting my feelings being sensed, I'm so sorry Rin, I'm so sorry... Rin's face flashed a wave of hurt, "Len.." she said softly and turned around, I could tell she was about to cry, without thinking I went up to her and tightly hugged her from behind. "Wh-What the- Len! I thought you said you hated me!" Rin exclaimed still hurt; "Shut up" I remarked, "I'm only doing this to cheer you up so your face won't get any more repulsive by your crying". "Oh... I see" She giggled, no matter how many times I'm cruel to her, she somehow always finds a way to forgive me... Oh Rin, how I want to just hold you forever in my arms and kiss your tender skin until our bodies leave the Earth. Rin turned around and embraced me right back... it's amazing how warm she can be, her slender body so small... it feels as though it could break.

I tightened my grip around her and I arms moved around her body, I didn't dare touch her anywhere weird though, she would hate me if I did that. I don't know what I would do if Rin hated me. I buried my head into her neck and hair, she smelled nice. "Len?" She spoke softly, "Hmm?" I breathed out, not wanting to let go of her. "Let's stop hugging, this is getting a little weird... Since we're siblings, and you'e holding me a little tight. Besides classes have ended now and it's about time to go home. Kaito-niisan and Meiko-nee said they had a surprise for us today remember?" Rin said. "Kay," I said grumpily, I wanted to hold her a little longer.. if only time could stop when we're together... then we could be with eachother eternally. Rin and I walked all the way home, I forgot school let out early today, so it was still bright outside.

* * *

By the time we got home the it was still pretty early, Rin I and opened the door to see Kaito and Meiko sitting in the living room with... a man that distinctively looked like Kaito except he has dark purple hair and deep violet eyes, and he was holding hands with... Neru?!

"H-Hi Kaito-nii and Meiko-nee... and Hi Neru, we're home. Who's this?" I said looking at him, he was around the same height as Kaito, if not taller, long hair, just like Kaito's except it was a little longer around the bangs, slightly tanned skin but not too dark (same skin color as Tsukiyomi Ikuto); he had a look that could kill, his face wasn't exactly angry looking or anything he was just a scary guy. He was holding hands with Neru sitting on the couch, what was she doing here anyway? She must be close with this guy.

"Welcome home Len, Rin" Meiko said, "This is the last of Kaito's brothers! His name's Taito, he's been living in Akita-chan's neighborhood this whole time and has managed to find us, now Kaito's family is complete~". Oh, so this is Taito... You see, when Kaito lost his parents, he got separated from his brothers too when he was sent to the orphanage. So far Kaito has found and been reunited with almost all his brothers but there's was one we couldn't find, and I guess this was Taito.

"Wow~" Rin cheered, "So this is the last one? Hooray! Now you have your entire family again! I'm so happy for you Kaito-nii!"; "Yes" I congratulated "Congratulations". "Oh but what's this?" Rin teased "I've been over to your place a bunch of times Neru, how come I've never met this Taito person before heh? Is he your secret boyfriend~~"; "Shut up Rin!" Neru exclaimed "Taito's... a childhood friend" Neru blushed, hmm, I guess Neru has her fair share of love complexes too, must be hard on her.

"Anyway, tonight we're gonna have a party to celebrate Taito's discovery!" Kaito cheered, "Discovery? You make it sound like I'm some kind of animal niisan~" Taito boasted, he just smiled... oh god even when this guy smiles he's still scary, his smile looks like he's about to kill someone... "Len?" Neru asked "You're shivering what's wrong?", "Aww~ Is little Len-Len afraid of Taito?" Kaito joked. "No!...I'm not" I spoke quietly. "Whatever, anyway, why don't you and Rin invite you friends over too, it'd be more fun~" Meiko said. "The party's right now?" I asked suprised, "Yep~ Today's Saturday remember? So you have a half day! ( Yes, that is how they do it in Japan) and since tomorrow's Sunday you don't have to go to school! So hurry and invite you friends over while I invite the rest of my brothers~ The party's tonight!" Kaito exclaimed happily. "I'm leaving too", Meiko said "I'll be picking up some food, watch the house okay guys? Bye!".

Rin: "Alright~ Neru you're already here so I'll just invite Miku~

Len: "Why don't you invite any of you other friends?"

Rin: "Cause Miku and Neru and my best friends! I just don't invite random people for a celebration like this!"

She's so cute... and so noble... my Rin. Hmmm... I wonder if I should invite Dell and Piko... Nah, after that comment Piko said, he's not coming over for a while, and if I invite Dell only then that wouldn't be fair to Piko, I guess I'll just invite Mikuo. Mikuo Hatsune, he's Miku's older brother by 1 year, he and I are pretty good friends. He doesn't go to our school because of his age but the times me and Rin came over to Miku's gave me some time to talk to him and we became fast friends. Mikuo's personality is sort of like Miku's but he's more... reserved and gentle, more careful about things, and he's definitely more level-headed than Miku is, but his craving for leeks is as definitely as vicious as Miku's is; Mikuo is a about Kaito's height, maybe a little shorter, he has Miku's same hair, eye, and skin color, and his voice sounds familiar to hers too. His body is pretty feminine, not exactly shota feminine but he has his parts. He's kind of scrawny so that makes him feminine but he has his masculine parts too, like his broad shoulders and the slightly muscular parts on his body. Mikuo's in college so he's home only in the evening or on day offs and holidays.

Rin dialed Miku's number on her phone, "Hey, invite Mikuo too, Rin" I said, she nodded meaning yes, now we just have to wait for Katio and Meiko to come home so we can celebrate. "Ya-ho~ We're here!" A familiar voice said, It was Miku, she was here, with Mikuo right behind her, me and Rin and Neru rushed to the door to greet them, Taito stayed behind though; "Welcome Miku-nee and Mikuo-niisan!" cheered Rin.

Neru: Welcome Miku-chan, and Miku-chan's oniisan

Len: Hey Miku-senpai~ Sup Mikuo

"Heyyo~~" said the Hatsune's, "Here" Miku said handing me a bag, "It's leek icecream~ Kaito-niichan called earlier and said to bring some". I went and put the bag in the freezer, when I came back to the living room the girls and Taito were all huddled together, Miku and Rin were just asking Neru and Taito a bunch of questions about their relationship together and so forth... bwah, girls... Guess I'll just talk to Mikuo then.

* * *

"We're home!" yelled out Meiko and Kaito, they'd been out for what seemed like a little while but it was already 9:00 at night; "Welcome back" I greeted them. Meiko and Kaito walked in along with the rest of Kaito's brothers. Akaito, Kikaito, Mokaito, Nigaito and now... Taito. So Kaito's finally reunited with all of his family again, I'm happy for him... I guess there's a part of me that's still sad about losing my parents... I guess seeing Kaito so happy with his family brings back some buried pain. I looked over at Rin, her face expression was happy but I could see the hurt in her eyes and she was slightly trembling.. I guess she feels how I feel too.

* * *

The party passed by like a blur, soon we all decided to play a game of Hearts, I wasn't interested so I stayed out of it while everyone else played. I looked to the corner of my eye and saw Miku, her expression was a bit bored but she held her hands to her chest as if she was troubled by something. I decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey"

Miku turned her head and looked at me, she was sort of surprised, I guess she was thinking about something. "Oh, uh.. Hi Len"

Len: "You're not playing with everyone else?"

Miku: "N-No I... I'm not interested..."

Len: "Me neither... it seems kinda pointless...and I can tell Meiko-neesan's already getting drunk..."

Miku: "Haha, yeah... Hey Len... can I trust you with something?"

She looked at me with her eyes hopeful.. I wonder what she wanted... Could she be possibly confessing her feelings for me? I wonder...

Len: "Sure, I promise I won't tell a soul, what is it?"

Miku: "Well um... can we go somewhere more private to talk?. I wouldn't really want everyone else to hear this... it's... kinda personal..."

Len: "Sure, let's go to my room"

I led her upstairs to my room, I wonder what she wanted to tell me... and why. It's not like Miku to be so... serious.

* * *

We made it to my room, I sat down on my bed and she sat next to me. I decided to leave the lights off because whatever she wanted to tell me it'll probably be quick. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, Miku played with her skirt for a little while before answering, I can tell she's nervous. "Well... Len... Have you ever been so much in love with someone but you can't tell them because it'll makes things weird between you two?" Miku asked, "Yeah.. I know that feeling well, who are you in love with Miku-senpai?" I was afraid of knowing the answer, I'm afraid she'll say she likes me, Miku and I are pretty good friends so I don't wanna mess that up, but it's probably not me so I shouldn't be so full of myself. "Len... they're one of your friends... and I can't be in love with that person but I can't fight my feelings, I don't know what to do" Miku said, she started tearing up. "Who is it? Piko? Dell? Don't tell me it's Rin!" I exclaimed, my thoughts started to wonder, I mean, it's make sense that Miku would like Rin, she did reach out to her when she was being picked on and this morning Miku kept holding Rin's hand... okay, calm down Len... I'm sure it's not that. "Haha, no not them... Len... I'm in love with Mikuo" Miku said.

... I didn't know how to react... Miku was this ideal person and yet she has this terrible secret... How could she.. falling for her sibling it's vile.. it's disgusting... it's... it's no different than what I'm doing... how can I say this person is so horrible when I'm the same.

"You're... in love with your brother?" I asked sounding surprised. "Yes... it's disgusting isn't it? It's vile, tarnished, unholy, repulsive... but... I love him so much! I..." She started to cry. "It's okay" I said reassuring her, "because... I'm the same"; "W-What? You... you're... in love with your sister? Miku asked puzzled. "Yes, I'm very much in love with Rin, ever since we were young I never thought of her as _just_ a sibling, so if you're disgusting... then so am I" I smiled, never in all my years would I have thought that Miku Hatsune, the ideal, perfect woman (or so the students claim) would be in love with her own brother. "Len... thank you for not judging me..." She started to calm down, "How long have you been in love with Mikuo? and why? If you want to talk about it I'm all ears, I promise not to judge" I said consoling her. "Thank you Len... you're so... nice... Well... it all started when I was younger, Mikuo was always a kind person but when it came to me... he was more... genuine. He's helped me through everything in life and has never wanted anything in return... I was always my brother's girl, it was ,at first, just those innocent feelings of love you have when you're a little sister, when you don't think it's weird at all to love your brother... but as the years go by... my obsession for him grew more and more each day. It had begun to consume me. That's when I discovered the word called "incest", and... I knew what it was that I felt." Miku said with a sense of hurt in her voice.

I listened to her talk endlessly about her feelings for Mikuo, she seemed to care for him the way I care about Rin. Miku and I became the best of friends since then, she told me everything about her and Mikuo while I just listened, and there were times where I would go on and on about Rin and she never seemed to mind at all. She would just listen the way I did for her; we grow closer and closer with each passing day. There were even some rumors going around about me and Miku dating and all that stuff. It's not like that, trust me, we're just really good friends.

* * *

A month has passed since then and finally it was getting close to a certain holiday~ New Years. Christmas had already passed and truthfully... It wasn't all that fun; Rin went out with her girl friends, Meiko went our drinking with her friends and Kaito spent it all day with his brothers, so I had to spend it with Piko and Dell...sigh... I doubt New Years will be any better, but ya know what they say~ Magical things happen on New Years so I hope for an event that lets me spend time with Rin, or at least get closer to her. This year we're having a party at our place on New Year's Eve and we're gonna wait 'till midnight with everyone, I'm actually looking forward to it, it'll be fun.

It was 20 minutes 'till the party, Meiko was putting up the final pieces to the decorations and Kaito was in the kitchen finishing up the cake that he baked for tonight, everything was almost set except that me, Kaito and Meiko weren't dressed yet, Rin was upstairs getting ready I suppose.

"Hey guys! I'm done!" Yelled out a familiar melodic voice. Out came Rin in a pure white strapless, long tailed dress that showed off her legs from the knees down, there was a shimmering champagne gold sash wrapped the dress right under her bust. Rin had her blonde locks curled and pulled into a side ponytail on the same side as her bangs, the pony tail was held up by a sparkly white hair clip, the hairstyle was topped off with her usual white barrettes clipped onto her bangs except they had 3 small diamond-looking rhinestone at the ends. Then there were her shoes, shimmery golden gladiator heeled sandals that started just above her ankles and were decorated with little clear rhinestones. Finally was her makeup, white eyeliner on her waterlines, black eyeliner on her lash lines, gold eyeliner on the outer corners of her eyes, rosy blush on her cheeks, and a soft pink gloss on her lips. Rin looked incredibly mesmerizing... I almost got an erection looking at her... Rin looked so beautiful... She was so cute... I wanted to hold her and kiss her and touch her... I couldn't help but stare.

"So~~ Whaddya think?" Rin asked, "You look amazing Rin-chan" Meiko praised, "You really do! You're so cute" Kaito sang and pulled Rin into a hug. Let go of her you bastard. "Oi, we should get ready too" Meiko said as she and Kaito went upstairs to their rooms.

Rin plopped down on the couch right next to me and stared at me with those beautiful round eyes of hers. "Well? How do I look Len? Are you finally going to admit that you actually think your older sister's extremely cute?" Rin teased. (Yes Rin Kagamine was actually made before Len was created). Oh Rin, if only you knew how much I wanted to tell you how beautiful you were... "Well... you look better than usual. Maybe with a little more work you could better looking but this is tolerable for now."I said, damn it! Why do I always have to be so mean to her? "Sigh, well... that was better than nothing, at least you're making some progress"Rin sighed, "So anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready? The party's about to start! People are gonna be arriving soon! "You're right, I'll be upstairs for a while" With that I ran upstairs and dig through my closet finding something suitable to wear in order to impress Rin! Then I stumbled upon _that _and I knew that it was perfect.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was mid December and I was out shopping with Miku for presents for everyone. "Len! Look at this!" Miku squealed, I ran over to her and saw her holding up an expensive suit._

_"Isn't is gorgeous?"_

_"Yeah, I guess, but it looks expensive, I don't think I can afford that"_

_"I'll buy it for you~"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, I'll buy it for you! It's my Christmas present to you"_

_"Um, thanks Miku-senpai but I can't let you spend so much money on me"_

_"It's okay, you can just pay me back and this suit will come in handy Len... maybe it'll even impress Rin~"_

_"Hmmm... well.. you do have a point... okay, I'll take it! Thanks Miku-senpai, I'll take good care of it! But at least let me pay for half of it and to give you the rest of the money when I get my money for New Years"_

_"Ah, so stubborn~ Why can't you just accept a gift your friend gives you without feeling you have to repay them?"_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

Thanks Miku... and yes... it will come in handy. I changed and got ready as quickly as I could and race back downstairs with Rin.

* * *

Chapter 2! Posted~~ Finally! ^w^ Sorry it took so long~~ I constantly procrastinated TTwTT Forgive me! I know things are pretty boring but don't worry you'll just have to suffer Chapter 3 and then once Chapter four gets here~ Things will be more exciting! Okay, so here's the UPDATED list of characters that I'm confident will show up in here and that I will be making fanfictions based on the mother fanfic( aka this one):

MikuXMikuo (Yay for more incest ^_^)

TaitoXNeru (I love this couple Tsundere+Yandere= Awesomeness)

MeikoXAkaito (I love this couple~! I'm not so much a fan of MeikoXKaito)

and PikoXIroha (Piko's so short, (his original design) that Iroha's just the perfect size for him~ I recently just shipped this couple might as well put it in the fanfic right?)

Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone, more to come soon :) Rate and Review~ Thanks for reading!


	3. Party

_I do not own any characters in this fanfiction, Len, Rin, and any other vocaloids mention in this fanfiction do not belong to me in any way, but to their creators. I also do not own the cover picture. The cover picture belong to it's original owner. However I do own the bolded quotes before every chapter._

* * *

**Beauty. Just a single word and it's taken by everyone in such a drastic way. Beauty isn't seen by everyone but by one person. To me the most beautiful thing is the person I love, everything and everyone pales in comparison. True beauty isn't on the outside, and it isn't on the inside... True beauty can be only seen by the people that've found the one thing, or the one person, that makes their life special. It's the light illuminating off of them...**

* * *

I hurried downstairs, I wonder what'll Rin think when she see's me like this. I opened the door to the living room with a crash as the door slammed against the wall. Rin was sitting in the same place she was in before. Her eyes stared wide at me, either she's surprised or she's impressed with the way I look.

I was wearing a suit looking type of outfit, black collared shirt, covered by a buttoned up pale gold colored vest, with a white tie underneath the vest with two black barrettes clipped on, a white long tailed blazer that was buttoned up all the way but the neck of it was deep enough to reveal the shirt, vest, and tie, white dress pants to match, and black dress shoes. Instead of my usual short ponytail, I let my hair down, my hair was layered so the ends of my hair were thinner and the top was thicker, since it was in a ponytail all the time, it added that effect. I had it brushed, and spiked, I found myself looking princely like one of those anime boys with the spiky hair. To finish it off I sprayed just a little cologne on me, the scent was alluring but not too strong.

"Woah.. Len" Rin said dazzled. "What are you staring at?" I said and sat down next to her, "It's not that big of a deal, besides, we're having a party, I want to look nice, you're not the only one who looks dazzling tonight", gah... I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. "Oh? So you admit that your onee-chan's pretty~" Rin teased, "That's not what I meant! And quit saying that, we're twins, you're only a few minutes older, don't get so cocky" I replied. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Rin sighed. At that moment Meiko and Kaito arrived in the room with us.

Meiko was wearing a crimson red one shoulder cocktail dress, it hugged her body while the skirt puffed out. There were ridges along the skirt as well; like Rin she had a sash under her bust only it looked made an upside down "V" shape, the point scooped in in between her breasts... I'm not a pervert I'm just a detailed noticer okay? Anyway, the dress showed alot of her legs, but it wasn't short enough to be considered risque, she had knee high black stiletto boots with red soles. Her hair was curled and her bangs were clipped out of the way with a wide red barrette, revealing her forehead, finally their was her makeup, red glossy lips, black eyeliner and mascara with silver glitter mixed in with it. She had on some silver bangle bracelets as well, they're those bracelets that looks like a slinky toy. I also smelled a spritz of perfume on her, it was strong but not strong enough to be grimaced at. She looked very mature and stylish, I've never seen her so dressy before.

On the other hand, Kaito wasn't very dressy with his choice of clothes. He had a white v-neck tee shirt, covered by one of those flowy cardigan type vests, a black tie around his neck, black finger-less gloves, black skinny jeans, and electric blue suede shoes with black laces. Kaito's hair was combed and spiked but only a little bit, so that it kept it's natural appearance, blue nail polish and electric blue eyeliner winged on the outer corners of his eyes, or should I say GUYliner. I had only one word that came to mind about Kaito's outfit... hipster much? He just needs to put on some glasses and the whole attire's complete! But he didn't and I'm not even sure he knows what 'hipster' means. Other than that though... he does look very attractive in that outfit, very stylish but in a different way.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed, "You guys look amazing!". "Yeah, you two both look great." I said, to be honest I did think they looked great but I didn't want to reveal so much enthusiasm in front of Rin. "You look great Len!" Kaito complimented me, "So you finally got rid of that ponytail huh? You look better without it", "Hey!" I said, we joked around about it for a little while until everyone else arrived.

"Knock knock!" Yelled out a familiar high pitched voice, "We're here!" In came the rest of our guests, they were all dressed very brilliant as well. Through the door came Miku, Mikuo, Dell, Piko, Neru, Haku (Dell's half-sister mentioned in chapter 1 and Meiko's drinking buddy), Luka Megurine (Meiko's friend from work), Gakupo Kamui (Luka's bf/Meiko's friend), Gumi Megpoid (Gakupo's little sister), and Kaito's brothers. There's alot of people... I hope there's enough...well um, everything I suppose.

* * *

Throughout the night we played several games, talked and mingled with eachother, it was really fun. In the end Meiko and Luka both got a little intoxicated and then, started to...interact, let's say, in a sultry manner... that's when Piko said suggested we play a game that I despised with a burning passion.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

Everyone agreed to it, **everyone**... The only ones that didn't agree to it though was me, Miku, and Dell, I've never had my first kiss, so I want to save it for...someone special. Miku hasn't either and I don't think she would want to kiss anyone here due to their status, neither would I actually, because we have...

Gumi: A stranger

Gakupo: An older man

Meiko: Currently drunk

Luka: Also currently drunk and is clinging on to Meiko

Dell: A smoker

Haku: A drunkard that, as of right now, is a little bit high. Legally of course

Piko: A playboy that'll make up some story to his friends about this...

Neru: A loud-mouth, she kind of gossips...frequently... via cellphone.

Kaito's brothers: They're all a bunch of strangers, and Taito just scares the crap out of me!

Dell wasn't playing 'cause... I guess, bored with this so he went out in the patio for a bit, I hope he wasn't smoking...

* * *

I watched as the game went on, while Rin was away I snuck in a special magnet in her drink to the bottom of the can (she was drinking soda) so that it would repel the bottle (the bottle still had the metal cap on). Rin had already had her first kiss, since that tears me up inside I vowed to try to make Rin have as little number of kisses as possible.

I remember her first kiss... we were in the same class, it was middle school, I followed her to know what was going on when she abruptly left the classroom

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Me and __Rin were having lunch in the classroom, our parents were still alive at this point. A boy from the other classes came by; Rin and I both stared at him for he was unfamiliar, he walked by and said for Rin to come with him, he wanted to talk to her. I glared at the boy, thinking 'Who are you? What do you want with my sister?' That type of stuff. Rin got up and left, she grabbed her lunch and everything else with it too. As she walked out with that boy I decided to follow her, what did this bastard want with my Rin anyway? What was his name... I've seen him before... Oliver I think. _

_Rin and Oliver made it to the roof, I discretely followed behind them. It stayed quiet for a while until Rin broke that silence._

_"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_"Umm... well... Kagamine-san... I've seen you around school for a while and... I always noticed how, lively, and courageous you were... I liked that about you... you lit up every room you walked into... What I'm saying is... Kagamine-san... Please be my girlfriend! _

_WHATAAAT?! That's what he wanted to say? Reject him Rin! Reject him!_

_"Wow... um Oliver-kun, I had no idea you felt that way... I don't know how to react..."_

_"D-Don't react! You don't even have to answer me right now... I just wanted to let you know my feelings..."_

_"Oliver-kun..."_

_"Please, you're beautiful, kind, smart, warm, loving, gentle, radiant... I really like you... I'm serious about my feelings... Please! Go out with me!"_

_"Oliver-kun... I'm sorry, but... I'm just not ready for a relationship right now..."_

_"Kagamine-san..."_

_At that moment before my very eyes, he grabbed Rin by her shoulders and kissed her, it was a forceful kiss and Rin struggled to get away but he didn't let go, I got so angered by that, I ran over there and pushed him away. I pounced on top of him, he was surprised by the sudden action and didn't know how to react, so was Rin but she just stood there._

_I swung my fists at him, first in the jaw, second in the forehead, then in the eye. It was my 5th punch when Rin finally pulled me back. "Len stop it! If you do this I'll hate you forever!" Her words hurt so much I stopped instantly, I just stared down and let my bangs cover my eyes, Rin was crying as she pulled me into a hug. "No more Len... I don't wanna see anyone else get hurt. Anyone else? What did that mean? To this day, I still don't understand what she meant by that._

_Oliver never saw Rin again, he had to go on the rest of the school year with bandages around his left eye. The sight of that kiss still lingers in my head..._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

"Hey Len!" a voice called out to me. It was Miku, I guess I lost my train of thought for a while thinking about Rin.

"Are you okay? You've been out of it for a while.." Miku said concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, I put this special magnet in Rin's drink so that it would repel the bottle" I said confidently, "What about you? Aren't you worried about Mikuo kissing someone?'. "Ummm... about him... can we go somewhere to talk?" She asked, something probably happened. "Sure" and we raced up to my room

* * *

We were in my room once again, ever since then Miku and I have hung out alot here and sometimes at her's but either way we were together alot. We sat on my bed just like every other time, and as with every other time, I left the lights off.

"So what's happened between you and him?" I asked, I was genuine;y worried, she was actually my friend so I cared about her, she was the only other person that understood what it was like to love someone that you couldn't love for it was taboo.

"Well..." She explained to me everything that happened apparently they spent their Christmas together and things got out of hand, and a few days before the New Years party, they had a big fight about the whole ordeal and Miku's feelings got leaked a little bit. By the end of it she was crying.

"...and I don't know if I can go home now..." She stifled, "It's not like I'm abused or anything nor that I dislike anyone in my family... In fact... I love everyone...*hic* I love Mikuo the most... *hic*... and that's the problem! *hic* I love him so much... so much it hurts..."

Poor girl... I actually see myself acting like her possibly in the future and certain times in the past. She was bawling her eyes out, Most of her makeup smeared a little bit, we washed it all off though, like Rin, Miku never wore makeup so I'm used seeing her without it. Personally I don't believe makeup makes a woman any more beautiful than she already is. All the girls that came over today wore it and honestly, yes they looked appealing but they were nothing special, I bet every girl out there is way better looking when they take their makeup off. Since all of Miku's makeup is washed off (by her tears and then later I told her to clean the rest off) she refuses to go downstairs. It's not like no one down their has seen Miku without makeup so I don't get it, bwah~ Girls...

Perhaps I should try to calm her down... "Look Miku, maybe you should confront him about everything, you don't have to reveal your feelings but... I think you should talk to him about everything that's happened." I suggested.

"You-You're right Len*hic*... I'll try" Her crying seems to have calmed down... I pulled her into a hug, she was almost my height only a little taller than me but since she's wearing flats, and I'm wearing shoes that make me taller, I'm about 2.5 cm taller than her~ she rested her chin on my shoulders and wrapped both her arms around my back, I could still hear her hic's but they were fading. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her back. I gave her a few strokes on the back to make calm down a little more. This isn't the first time we hugged, but it was the first time we hugged and I actually felt tall compared to her! That was suppose to be humorous but saying it to myself it sounds kind of sad doesn't it? Sigh...

At that moment... someone opened the door... It was the one person who I didn't want to come in seeing _this_ scene...

"Hey Len! The food's he-... Oh... uh... I'm sorry..." It was Rin, oh no... this can't be happening... I let go of Miku, Miku just stood there being surprised. "Rin... it's not what it looks like I-", "Don't worry Len" Rin interrupted "I-I get it"

Rin started walking away, she trembled a little bit as she left, I ran after her, as we were on the stairs I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at me. Her face was hurt, "Rin, nothing happened! Miku was hurt and I was comforting her! Nothing happened Rin!" I yelled trying to get my point. "Oh, well... it's okay I understand... She smiled at me, her smile ever so pure and innocent. "No Rin... you don't understand... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" I yelled some of the guests came by to see what was going on.

All their faces looked surprised, I glared at them angrily, I looked at Rin, she was scared, I noticed how tightly I held her shoulders... there were red marks because of my grip, I released her and looked down, letting my bangs cover my eyes. "Len" Rin said as she reach her hand over to my face. I grabbed it and ran towards the door, "Wha- Len! Wh-Where are we going?!" Rin yelled out as we ran through the streets, I didn't know where we were running I just knew I wanted to get out of there, and fast, and I wanted to take Rin with me... I wonder what'll I do now...

Me and Rin wandered for a little while, I was still holding her hand tightly, I looked around the neighborhood some more, I knew this place... There was a hotel close around here. "Rin! There's a hotel close by, we'll stay there for tonight and go back tomorrow morning" I said, "O-okay..." Rin said softly "but when we get there then you're gonna have to explain to me what's going on Len!". "Promise" I agreed

* * *

We made it to the hotel, we checked in, and I used my special emergency credit card Kaito gave me, I still had some New Year's money left over even after I paid Miku back. So we could probably buy some clothes here , in the shops around here I mean. It's so that Rin won't be embarrassed, going back home wearing such a fancy dress.

We got to our room, I think Rin's feeling a little uneasy about everything that's happened. I went in and immediately, kicked off my shoes and put my coat on the coat rack, Rin slowly closed the door but just stood there. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting down in the nearby chairs, "Len... There's only one bed." She said. "Oh, well... then you can have it, I'll just sleep in this chair and table." I wasn't being sarcastic I actually meant it. "N-No, that wouldn't be fair...we'll just have to share it..." Rin stuttered out. "Share it?" I questioned, "Are you sure?", "Y-Yeah, the bed's a king sized bed, we'll both fit" Rin said, she sounded sure of herself but I never thought she would be this bold. "I'll go take a shower, you can go in after I'm finished" Rin said, she sounded tired. "Alright, I'll go in the city for a while and pick us up some pajamas and some clothes for you to wear when we head back tomorrow" I said about to head out, "No! You don't have to do that" Rin protested, "I wouldn't want you to spend your money on me.". "It's no problem, besides, you can just pay me back another time", I said, Rin ran over to me and handed me an envelope

"Here! At least use this to cover my portion Len!"

"Tsk, tsk , tsk, stubborn as always... okay, oh and um Rin... I need to know this so I can know what to get you... I already know your dress size but um I need to know this so I can know the type of clothing to get you so um... Rin, I need to know you're panty size and whether you want me to get clothing for you that already has breast padding in it so that I don't need to buy a bra too...well?" I blushed asking that, Rin's face turned a deep red too.

"Oh um... (she tells Len her panty size), and no... I don't have a...chest under garment on... so get a comfortable dress with breast padding please, oh and I'll call Meiko-neesan and Kaito-niisan to let know we're alright" She said as she started dialing the hotel's phone.

"Then I'll be off then see you later, I'll be back, don't answer the door to anyone unless it's me, be careful 'till I get back" I said as I walked out the door

"Len!"

"Yeah Rin?" I tuned back to face her

"Y-You be careful too.."

"I will, thanks, I love you sis"

"I love you too!"

With that I exited. Rin... if only you knew how much it took me to say those words... and how much those words meant to me...

* * *

Sorry for this boring chapter~ Lemon in next chapter! Be prepared~ Anyone wanna take a guess at who's lemoning? :) Jk, oh and if I have any typo's in this fanfic then be sure to let me know alright? Anyway~ Enjoy ^w^ More soon! Rate, Review and Follow~~!


	4. New Year's Magic

_I do not own any characters in this fanfiction, Len, Rin, and any other vocaloids mention in this fanfiction do not belong to me in any way, but to their creators. I also do not own the cover picture. The cover picture belong to it's original owner. However I do own the bolded quotes before every chapter._

* * *

**When, you love someone, it can make you feel lonely, hurt, intense, angry, it can make you feel every emotion there is, you feel it all around you. In you throat, your stomach, your head, your heart, your skin... Love is what only a few people get to genuinely experience. However... you must not confuse love... with lust. Love can be one of the most beautiful feelings you have, but it can be also one of the most ugliest. Love turns you into a monster... but it can make you beautiful, love, love is one of the most powerful feeling there is.**

* * *

I had just got back from shopping, who knew the boutiques would be so crowded at night, it was almost midnight, only about 20 minutes to go. I had gotten Rin a orange-ish yellow dress that faded into a hot pink gradient pattern. I could just wear the suit without the vest, tie and blazer, so I just got some pajamas for me and Rin. For me I just gotten a thin black t-shirt and some yellow shorts, as for Rin I got her a white nightgown, it was silk, short lace sleeves that could be seen through the pattern of it, pink ribbon under the bust making an upside down "V" shape, with a little pink bow in the center. The skirt of it glided to about knee length, it was really flowy, but I was sure to get something that wasn't too thin, it came with panties, so I didn't have to buy a separate pair, it matched the gown, white slik with pink ribbon... I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing Rin is sharing the bed with me and wearing this... Suddenly the shower door opened. Rin came out wearing a white towel that was wrapped around her body.

"L-Len!" Rin screeched as she went back into the bathroom, her face was red as she ran inside, I didn't see anything, thank goodness. "Oi! Rin! I got you some pj's, open the door and I'll hand it to you." I said across the door. Rin opened up the door to a crack where I placed my hand inside and handed her the gown and the under-garment.

After a little while, (Rin changed, blow dried her hair, etc.) Rin came out. She look beautiful, her hair was kind of puffed up from the hairdryer and everything was washed off, she was glowing with beauty. "I got a tote bag as a free gift from the stores, we can put all our stuff in there" I said, "Oh! Okay" Rin put all he stuff into the bag, as I did with mine, I hung up my black collared shirt and my dress pants on the door and set my shoes by it so that when I got dressed tomorrow I would wear that.

I headed into the bathroom and had a quick shower, and changed into my pj's, I blow-dried my hair a little bit too so I wouldn't sleep with wet hair, I decided to not tie it in a ponytail, I never sleep with my hair tied anyway... when I came back out I saw Rin out in the balcony looking at the sky.

"Rin?" I said, "Hi Len, um can we talk? Out here?" She said, "Sure" I guess it is about time for me to tell her why we're here... and... everything else too... I came onto the balcony with her, I kept the door to the room open in case we want to step back in.

"So... Have you called the house yet Rin?"

"Yeah, they said we could spend the night here but tomorrow we have to go back immediately"

"I see..."

"Len... It's time you started explaining. Why did you bring me here?"

"Why? Oh...um, well I was embarrassed back there so I wanted to get out of there immediately, you were the person closest so I decided to bring you with me and explain to you the big misunderstanding. I didn't think things through, hehe"

"Len?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to ask you... Why are you always so mean to me? I know that siblings tease eachother sometimes but... what you say really hurts me, I wanna know why"

"Rin, do you really have to ask? You're such an idiot-"

Before I could say anything else Rin slapped me across my cheek. I was stunned for a little while, I touched my cheek and looked back at her. She was angry and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Would you just stop being like this for once!"

She gripped my shirt and buried her head into my chest, I decided to hug her, maybe it would calm her down.

"Please Len... I may seem fine with everything but I'm not, I don't want to be treated like this anymore... Please, you're the **only** family I have left... I don't want to lose anyone else... As my brother you're the last person I want despising me... I can't deal with this, there's already too much in my life I've lost... You're one person I want to be by my side the most... please... don't hate me"

She was still crying, I just hugged her harder and she gripped me tighter, I pressed her body onto mine as close as I could get it, she reacted by wrapping her arms around my back tightly.

"I don't hate you Rin... In fact... I feel the exact opposite"

I grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her from me, still holding her shoulders I looked at her directly in the eyes, she stopped crying but her face was still slightly wet with tears. I was going to tell her...

"I love you Rin"

"What? Oh, I... I love you too Len"

"No. Rin, I'm **in **love with you."

"W-What?"

"Those times I said such hurtful words... was just to cover up my feelings. Rin, I have never looked at you as my sister, I looked beyond that. I love you more than anyone and anything else in the world, I love you, more than you could ever know"

"Wait... Len... you're... not making any sense-"

Before she could finish I leaned in and kissed her... how wonderful her lips felt, they were so warm and soft. I grabbed the back of her hair and ran my hand through her hair, with my other arm I wrapped in around her waist bringing her up closer to me, since I was a few inches taller than her.

"Mmm!" Rin mumbled out as we kissed, she clenched my shoulder and her other hand placed itself on my chest, she was steadily pushing me, trying to get me away. I deepened the kiss a little more, no tongue though...not yet anyway. This was supposed to be wrong...but then... why did it feel so right? Rin struggled against me some more until she finally got out of my reach. She caught her breath for a few seconds before looking up at me.

"W-What was that? What are you doing? You know that this is-"

"Incestuous? I know, and I don't care, I love you Rin... I love you so much and for so long... I love you so much it hurts..."

I faced her and cupped her face my other hand grabbed hers and placed it on my chest.

"Do you feel that Rin? It's my heart... It only beats this fast when I'm around you... Rin... do you love me?"

"Wha-Why yes Len! Of course I love you! It's...only natural..."

"No Rin, I don't want you to love me as your brother... I want you to love me as a man... Can you do that?"

"I-I don't know... this... this is all so much to soak in... one day I thought you hated me and now you're telling me you love me more than a sister... this is all so much to process..."

"How _do_ you feel about me Rin? What do you think about me?"

"Well Len... I find you very handsome, intelligent, wise, kind, reliable, caring, honest, overall good, but... That doesn't change the fact that this is wrong!"

"Rin, I love you... can you ever find it in your self to love me? The **real** me?"

"I-I don't know... You're my brother!"

"Ya know... we talked this long and... you haven't at all said once that you didn't love me, that you didn't want me... That must mean something right?" My voice cracked a little at that last part, I think I was starting to tear up, I sort of regret telling her these feelings of mine now.

"Len... I never thought about how I felt about you! I'll admit, when we were younger... you... were my first love, it was one of those innocent crushes sisters have on their brothers... when we lost our parents I had to throw away those feelings because if I had them any longer than I would lose you too!"

"You... loved me?"

"I did, but it was innocent, it's not the way you love me! Len! This is taboo! Mama and Papa wouldn't want us to do this! We're **siblings**!"

"If you loved me once then those feelings can come back! Please... just for tonight... give me the happiness I've wanted for so many years... and don't think of me as your brother but instead, think of me... as a man you've known since childhood whom you were close with, whom you loved, just please Rin... don't ever leave my side... I love you... you're everything to me, you're all I ever think about..."

I pulled her into a hug, she reciprocated. I kept whispering "I love you" in her ears, she only stayed silent, we let go of eachother, our arms were still latched to eachother but we weren't exactly hugging, we stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like the longest time until Rin said...

"Len..."

She cupped my face and leaned forward.

"This is wrong Len... very wrong"

"Rin, what're you-

She closed her eyes and kissed me, I was surprised but gradually kissed her back, she wrapped both her arm around my neck and mine were around her waist, never have our bodies ever been so close. I decided I wanted more... I carried her over to the bed without breaking the kiss. I closed the door to the balcony with my foot and walked over to the bed.

I placed her down hovering over her, my arms and knees keeping me over her, she looked at me her eyes glazed with passion, her cheeks a bright pink. I leaned in a little closer my right arm cupped her face and slid down to her neck, onto her breasts, I started to fondle them. How amazing they felt.. Rin's chest...

"L-Len!"

Rin placed her hands on the hand that cupped her breast trying to get it off, my other hand grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them both over her head. I stopped playing with her breasts and wrapped my free arm around her waist, I set my head down and started to suck on her neck Rin moaned pleasurably , I stopped realizing I didn't want her to get a hickey. Instead I kissed her, at first soft but it gradually came more aggressive, our tongues twirled perfectly together, this felt amazing, Rin wrapped her legs around my back drawing our bodies closer, I let go of her wrists and instead ran my hand through her hair, she wrapped both her arms around my neck. We stayed like that for a while just kissing eachother, these wet kisses were only ever in my fantasies, I was almost to the point of ecstasy. I was kissing Rin... and she was kissing me back. This was the thing I've yearned to do for so long, this was absolute bliss. **I wanted more...**

I sat up, her with me, she slid down onto my lap, her posterior felt wonderful on my legs, I could feel an erection coming up. Rin was getting wetter each second. We broke the kiss and she removed my shirt and tossed it on the ground, she pushed me down this time, I smiled and looked up at her, she planted small kisses on my chest and stomach she gradually came up to my neck and started sucking on it, then to my ear and started biting it gently.

"Rin~" I moaned... this was the best...

I pounced on top of her, I removed my shorts and my boxers so I was bare nude. Rin blushed at the sight of my genital, it was starting to get hard.

"Rin. It's time you get undressed"

"I... I don't know how to start"

She and I sat up, Rin removed her gown over her head and tossed it to the ground. I looked at her for a little while, she was beautiful, slender curves, round breasts, smooth skin. I only want to cage her forever somewhere so that I could only see this magnificent sight.

"S-Stop staring... it's embarrassing..." Rin stuttered blushing.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful" I licked my lips playfully

I pulled Rin into another kiss, and pushed her back down onto the bed. I ran my hand through her hair to get her closer to my face, my other hand traced up on her leg, touching her hip, I felt something. Rin was still wearing her panties, with my fingers I rubbed her clitoris from the outside of her panties.

"L-Len!" She moaned out as she broke the kiss, her hand clenched my head, pulling on my hair, I decided to rub a little faster. She was becoming increasingly wet with each stroke.

With her other hand, she grabbed my hand that was stroking her and made my cupped her face, she licked it a few times... Rin, just what are you thinking... She looked up at me with those bright blue eyes of hers.

"That's enough Len~ I can't take it anymore, just do it!"

"R-Rin!" I don't know what came over me but in that instant I ripped off her panties (without tearing them) and threw them to the ground and kissed her lips hungrily. Rin's body was now completely exposed to me, my genital was now completely erected and I was rubbing it swiftly against Rin's clitoris, I made sure not to enter her.

"Le~en!" Rin screamed out breaking our kiss, she was squirting now. How lovely that sweating face of yours is... I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I **love** you, why can't you see how much I love you Rin? How much I want you... How much I **need** you.

"Rin, is it okay if I enter you?"

Rin was breathing heavily, her face was flushed and her eyes glazed, she looked at me and hesitated but then, she closed her eyes and nodded. With that I pushed myself into her. Blood gushed out, the deeper I went into her. This was amazing, I am finally making love with the one I love most, there's so much passion and happiness inside me, I fear I might burst from all of it.

"AH~Ah~aH~!" Rin yelled out, tears formed the moment I was completely inside her, the wall of her virginity was on the verge of breaking, I licked her tears until they stopped falling and kissed her face repeatedly everywhere.

"I'm sorry Rin, I'm hurting you, it'll hurt for a little bit. We can stop if you want"

"N-No, don't stop just yet... I can handle it, I just... need a moment"

"Take as long as you want"

We stayed there for a few minutes until Rin nodded giving me permission to start again. I gently pulled out an pushed back in, I kept doing this, for a while Rin kept moaning out pleasurably, finally, the wall of her virginity was broken.

"Len! Len! Len!" Rin kept calling out my name, in her words I felt so much affection and passion I just wanted to hear more, I began going faster, the bed started to shake.

"Ah! L-Len! Ah, ah, ah~~!"

"Rin! How wonderful you feel.. Rin! You don't know how long I've waited for this... you're beautiful Rin! Every part of you! You're everything I could ever want! Rin! Rin!"

I was getting really into it too. Rin's face, her expression, the beads of sweat on her ivory skin, the pink tint on her cheeks, I loved everything.

"Len! Len, I... I" She huffed out, What was she going to say?

"It's going to, come out!" She huffed again

"Let it Rin! I want to feel every part of you on my body!" I meant every word of it.

Rin's hips started to dance in the same rhythm of my thrusts, now that I see she's complying I can enjoy this even more. Rin... I'm making love to Rin! I'm **inside** of Rin... I **one** with Rin. I never want this to stop... I have dealt with many things in my life but the only thing I fear is losing her, my Rin.

"Len! Len! LE~EN!"

I came inside of her, I took it out and plopped on her body, both of us breathing heavily, my head on her chest. I looked up to see two oceanic eyes staring at me back.

"I love you" I said and I kissed her again. I turned over and landed on the other side of the bed, we both laid there holding eachother's hand.

"Len?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"...12:02 am"

"Happy New Year, my little brother"

"Happy New Year, Rin"

We both smiled at eachother before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

There you have it~ Chapter 4 of ETPLHIS sorry for the long wait, this was my first ever lemon so it wasn't the great (hey that rhymed!) forgive me T^T I'll post chapter 5 up soon~ Till then~ As any other FF writer would say, Rate, Favorite, Review, and Follow! :D I love reading comments so post as much as you want~ See you in chapter 5~


	5. Exhaustion

_I do not own any characters in this fanfiction, Len, Rin, and any other vocaloids mention in this fanfiction do not belong to me in any way, but to their creators. I also do not own the cover picture. The cover picture belong to it's original owner. However I do own the bolded quotes before every chapter._

* * *

**Ya know when you're young? And you realize you say hurtful things to other people? But then never apologize? Then when you're a grownup you regret being so mean when you were younger? That's what I call being drunk off adolescence and having a hangover of regret by the time you're an adult. Through your teen years you're drunk from all the hormones and you do stupid regrettable things, only unlike being drunk with alcohol, this is much worse because it lasts for years, and by the time you realize all the things you did, you get a hangover of regret. It's an agony worse than death, because with death you can just be reincarnated, and get another life, but with regret... you suffer through it always... even past death.**

* * *

I woke up naturally the next morning... the sun shining in my face. I felt around the bed, where was Rin?

"Good Morning Len"

Rin was already up and she was dressed and ready, I looked at the clock next to me, it was almost 1 in the afternoon. She was wearing the dress I bought for her last night... last night... We... was it a dream? I looked down underneath the blanket. "It wasn't a dream Len" Rin said, I forgot, we're twins so she could tell what I was thinking better than anyone. "So it wasn't huh?" I joked, "Rin did we...?", "Yes Len" Rin said as she sat down on the bed, her back against me; does she not want to face me? "Do you regret it?" I asked, I'm not sure if I wanted to hear the answer to this or not but I did want to know how she felt. "...I don't know" Rin said, "Len... there is definitely something between us... I'm not sure if it's love or just hormones making us feel this way but..." before she could finish I wrapped my arms around her from the back. "L-Len...", "I love you Rin, nothing will ever change that, you should know... I was in total ecstasy last night... not because I had sex, but because I was giving my virginity to _you_" I said as seriously as I could, I meant it, I was happy enough that I could die right there. "Len..." She turned around and hugged me right back, "I don't regret what we did last night... but... I keep thinking about our parents... what they would think if they saw us doing this... I just don't know anymore" She hugged me tighter. Oh, Rin... if only I could take all the pain away... then we could be happy.

_~gurgle~_

We both looked up at eachother, "Feeling hungry aren't we Rin?" I laughed "SH-Shut up! I can't help it!" She yelled blushing. We both laughed, we both haven't laughed like this together for a while... I was happy we got to have this moment together. "Come on" I said "I going to get changed and then we're gonna go get something to eat, then we'll go home~ I went into the shower and had a quick rinse, and got changed quickly. I'm gonna take Rin on a date~ I'm gonna take Rin on a date~ I sang in my head. Oh! Almost forgot! I tied my hair in a ponytail, I'm not me without my ponytail~

I got out and we stuffed our belongings into the tote bag I got last night. We checked out of the hotel walked around hand in hand for a while until I found a small diner in the city. We went inside and sat at the counter, it was my idea, I didn't want to sit across from eachother~ That'd be too far away, I mean, I finally confess my feelings to her and made love to her that very same night, I'm not gonna just let her go so quickly~

We were served our food and starting eating in silence, right now there are so many things I want to talk about right now, I just can't find the words to express them. "Hey" Rin said breaking the silence, "Hmm?" I replied, "Well, Len, there's... alot of things I'd like to say right now but... I just can't seem to find the words to convey them to you..." She said looking up at me sipping her orange juice. "Haha" I giggled, "Actually Rin, I was thinking that same thing" I drank some of my banana milk and paid for our food, "Len?" Rin asked confused, "Why are you paying? I mean, you may be finished but I still haven't yet~", She's so cute~ "*Ahem*, well actually... I was thinking we could do one more thing together before we head home.." I said, while scratching my nose, it was to hide the fact that I was blushing. "We're gonna have sex again?" Rin said. WhAt?! I buried my head in my arms on the counter because I could feel my face heating up from that question... How could she just ask that to me in public like this? And so nonchalantly! Wasn't last night enough?

I felt a hand place itself on mine, I lifted my head up to see Rin staring me down with those endless blue eyes of hers. "Len, I was just kidding" She said with a grin on her face, I turned my head away all tsundere like and replied "Y-Y-You shouldn't play with the heart of a pure man like that" I still held her hand though. "I'm sorry.." Rin blew a puff of air in my ear, I cringed back (in a good way) and faced her, this girl certainly knows how to make me red... "Now where was it you wanted to take me?", Oh right "Come on" I said as I dragged her out the door.

* * *

Me and her walked hand in hand until we reached our destination. It was an amusement that was opening in the city, it was here for a New Year's holiday and what not, I decided to take her here and maybe have a little fun. I looked at Rin's face to see it was in utter shock at the sight, I was happy she liked it. "So, which one do you want to ride Rin?" I asked, she hesitated before answering "That one!" She pointed to the Ferris wheel, of course, that was the best ride for our date, and since we could only ride one she picked the best, that's my Rin~ "Then let's go then~" I said as I grabbed her hand and dashed towards it.

* * *

We bought the tickets headed inside of it, and we of course, sit next to eachother again. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Len?", "Hmm?", "I was just wondering... why did you decide to tell me how you felt last night? I mean, we've been together for over 10 years now... how come you never told me before?", "...It wasn't the right time to tell you how I felt...", "And last night was?", "... I... I don't know what came over me, I just... lost it. Something just came over me and I...", "I see... and Len... When... did you get these feelings for me?" , "... I've always had them... Since the day we were born I knew you would be the one I love more than anyone... By the time I was 11, that's when I first heard the word 'incest', and I... I knew it was wrong that I loved you but... I couldn't help but to, loving you was like... trying to touch a star, I knew I could never reach you but... I had to try...", "Nice quote, Len" Said Rin as she snuggled up closer to me. "Rin... I love you more than you could ever know... and so, I need you to answer this question honestly... Do you love me? More than just your brother?", "...Len... Right now isn't the right time for me to answer that... It's something I need to think about very seriously with full attention and time... at the very least I _can_ honestly tell you right now, that I definitely _like_ you more than just a brother"

My mind went blank for a while soaking in what she just said, I wasn't exactly hurt by what she said, I was a little happy, but I wasn't too thrilled either. "Thanks Rin... I appreciate that answer, I'd rather have you tell me your honest feelings than to just lie and say you love me just because of the circumstance... and I promise... I'll make you happy. No matter what... and I _**definitely**_ will make you **love** me." I kissed her right away after saying that, she reciprocated, just being this close to her made me so happy, after so many years of being in the dark about my feelings, things are finally going my way... Now I don't have to be mean to her anymore or to act so withdrawn around her... Things are looking up... Rin's finally acknowledged my feelings and she's never turned away from them or me... not once. I'll definitely make her happy... as happy as she's made me in this moment... I deepened the kiss and held her closer... I was in complete ecstasy... I was kissing Rin... Rin's kissing me... this makes my heart feel so light... I could faint right now from all the joy I'm feeling...

* * *

Eventually the ride came to an end, me and her walked out of the gondola hand in hand, and was making our way out of the crowd. "There you guys are!" We turned around to hear the voice that seemed to be directly at us. "M-Miku and Mikuo?!" I yelled out surprised, what were they doing here?

Miku ran to us and hugged Rin, while Mikuo followed. "M-Miku-nee!" Rin exclaimed hugging her back. I watched as those two hugged, Mikuo came by me and we hugged as well. "Just where have you two been? We were worried sick! Miku and I spent all night looking for you guys!" Mikuo harshly said to us, his face was calm but his eyes told me that he was genuinely worried. I looked over Miku, her hair was tied in a loose side braid and she was wearing men's clothing, maybe they were Mikuo's, her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked tired, then I glanced over at Mikuo, his hair was a mess and he was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing yesterday except without the suit jacket and with sandals instead of dress shoes, his eyes had dark circles as well... just what happened last night to them? Did they really spent _all night_ looking for us or...? No, I'm getting ahead of myself, besides I can just ask Miku what happened later.

"Just what were you two doing last night? Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? You were lucky Mikuo and I were driving by or else we never would have found you two! Gyah~" Miku exclaimed as she pulled both me and Rin into another hug, she must've worried about us the most besides Kaito and Meiko... I'm sorry Miku. "We're sorry Miku-nee and Mikuo-nii" Rin said holding tightly onto Miku. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I take full responsibility for this and-" Before I could finish Mikuo gave me a flick to my forehead. "Yow! What was that for?" I asked angrily at him. He closed his eyes and smiled "That'll be my personal punishment for you Len, besides, what's done is done, there's point apologizing for it now. Come on~ Get in the car, we'll drive you guys home~" Mikuo sang as he walked inside of his car, I looked over at Rin, she only giggled and followed behind, gah Mikuo... he's nice but his sense of humor sure is off... "Shall we go?" Miku said to me holding out her hand. "Let's" I said taking it and walking over to the car. She sat in the front seat with Mikuo while Rin and I sat in the back, we were still holding hands, Mikuo gave us some strange looks but he ignored it, Miku looked at me and giggled, I smiled back, she's probably happy for me.

* * *

The drive home was kinda fun, we joked around a bit, and Mikuo had a _real_ enjoyable time poking fun at me. I was pretty annoyed with it but Rin calmed me down... In a way I guess I actually appreciate Mikuo teasing me like this sometimes, he's usually so collected that it was refreshing seeing him showing more of a playful side. Mikuo was really nice to me since I first came here, he had this aura around him that makes you feel so warm and at home, like you could tell him anything. Mikuo is a very fatherly figure to have, especially when you're me, I can rely on him and he's always there to lend a hand to anyone in need, he's just one of those people where you look at them and go "Wow, what a wonderful human being they are". I can see why Miku would fall for him, still... I can't help but wonder if there's more to him than just a loving, kind older brother type. Now that I think about it, there's not a lot I know about him. He never really talks about himself or anything that's happened in his past before... is all this generosity only his exterior? What kind of things has he gone through in his life? The Hatsune's seem like decent people; a good father, a loving mother, good house, good finance, intelligent son, obedient daughter, and no records of felony... they seem like the perfect family almost... that's what I thought at that moment, but what do I really know? After all, I don't really know what's going on inside their house. Besides, my first impression of Miku was from what all the rumors people spread about her... so that just shows how clueless I am, then I found out all her life she's been getting picked on and things got better between us. Now what about Mikuo? All I hear about him from the students at my school is how great of a person he is... if Miku was perceived as a fake whore (which now I know that she's not) but on the inside she's actually this great and nice person, then what about Mikuo? He's perceived as a wonderful person... but does that mean on the inside he's...?... No, of course not, I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about Mikuo, he's one of my best friends. In fact, why am I thinking so deeply about him and Miku in the first place? Gyahh...

"We're here!" called out Mikuo's voice interrupting my train of thought. I got out of the car and held the door for Rin as she got out. She instantly latched herself onto my arm as we walked inside. I wonder what's wrong? I was worried what Meiko and Kaito would think if they saw us like this... "Hey" We turned around to see Mikuo was talking to us, "We would walk you two inside of there and talk to them with you guys but me and Miku's gotta get home, and reassure our parents that nothing's happened to us while looking for you two all night, kay?", I only nodded in response to it. Me and Rin (still holding onto me) just went inside our house, I could hear Mikuo's car driving away, I have a feeling I'm gonna see more of him and Miku from now on... just a hunch.

* * *

Once we got inside we both received the longest lecture from Meiko, it lasted for about 45 minutes at least; it took a while but Kaito intervened and calmed her down. Our only punishment was that we couldn't use our phones or computers for 3 weeks, which to me, I didn't really mind since I never really used them anyway, Rin on the other hand...

"What?! No phones or computer?! B-But, how can I talk with all my friends? I can't live without them and I do a lot of shopping on my computer!" Rin squealed

"Well, then you should've convinced Len to turn back last night so we wouldn't have to deal with this!" Meiko hissed back, "I've already hid your laptops and cell's so find something else to do!" With that she stormed off and grabbed a beer from the fridge while Kaito followed her trying to slow down her drinking. I decided to go upstairs, maybe I'll do some studying before going back to school. We would go back the day after tomorrow so better catch up on my studies so I can stay at the top of my classes.

There was a sudden knock at my door, "Len, it's me Rin~ Open Up!", Rin? I wonder what she wanted, it's not as though I wasn't happy to see her, I just wasn't used to her showing up in my room by this time of day, and right now it was about 6 in evening, time flew by fast today with everything that happened. I wonder what she's been doing in her room before coming here. I put up all my textbooks and papers before opening the door.

Rin walked in already changed in her pajamas, it was a lazy day so she bathed a little later than usual, because on most days she was cleansed around 4. She was wearing a lemony, pastel yellow tank top with a pair of white shorts with yellow polka dots, her shorts were well... short, they weren't exactly tight, they puffed out like a skirt but... I think that's worse. In a way, she did look cute... too cute that I would forbid her from going outside of the house if she were to dress like this normally. Her hair was still a little damp, and the ribbon and clips that were usually in her hair were taken off, honestly I wasn't used to seeing her like this, after Rin showered she usually just went back in her room, maybe she's loosening up around me? No, actually it's me who's loosening around her, she's always been like this.

"Rin, what a nice surprise, did you need something?" I asked, I really was glad to see her. She didn't respond but instead walked into my room and sat on the bed, her back facing me, she turned her head and looked at me, her face completely expressionless. She patted the bed, indicating she wanted me to sit next to her. Just what was she thinking about? I couldn't stand not knowing what thoughts passed through Rin's mind... I swayed my way over and sat next to her. Before anything else could happen she pounced on top of me gripping my shirt, my head against the stand of the bed. W-WHat's happening? She looked at me, her face still stoic, she leaned in closer, my face blushed a couple shades darker the closer she is to me. "R-Rin... I-" before I could say anything else she kissed me. This... was different, usually Rin's kisses were so soft and tender, but right now, it felt impulsive, rough and... hostile almost. I didn't try to push her off of me though, if this is what Rin truly wants then she can do to me as she pleases. She stopped and looked at me, her face grew angry to the point of tears. "Why don't you resist me Len?! Why aren't you fighting it?! Can't you see what I'm doing to you!" She yelled at me. What was wrong? Just a while ago everything was going so smoothly... "I'm not going to fight you Rin, after all I lo-" she cut me off again, this time with a slap to my face. Sigh~ How many times is she going to do this? I looked back at her, my cheek still stinging. Tears were running down her cheeks, her teeth were clenched and she looked very angry, just what was happening. "Len..." She stuttered out, "Yes Rin?", "Tell me you love me..." ,"I love you Rin", "Again", "I love you Rin", "Keep saying it Len... until I tell you to stop", "Okay, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...

* * *

My eyes shot open at that very moment. Beads of sweat were melting off of my skin, I got up. All of it was just a dream... All my textbooks were still opened. I wiped off a bit of saliva that dripped onto the page. I studied for too long, it was already 10 at night, I must've fell asleep from all my emotional exhaustion. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I hope this isn't another dream... I just had to wake up right when it was getting good too... man...

I got up and opened it. It was... Rin? Now I really wish this wasn't a dream. She was wearing an orange t-shirt with white stripes and long white pants... it looked cute but... I think I would prefer the outfit she was wearing in my dream... "Hi Rin, I'm happy to see you." I really did meant it. I pulled her into a hug and closed the door behind her. She hugged back, "You miss me already? It's only been 4 hours~", she glanced over at my desk, "Studying?", "Yeah, we go back to school pretty soon so I wanna catch up ya know?" I led her to the bed and sat her down, I'm not going to do anything if that's what you're thinking! We just held hands. "Not that I'm not glad you're here Rin but did you need something?" I asked her as politely as I could. She blushed a little bit, and started to play with her hair before answering, "Yes... um... Len... how about we go out somewhere tomorrow?", At that moment I felt so many emotions I could've swelled up to twice my size, I was happy, surprised, anxious, but mostly... excited. "Y-You mean like... a date?", I blushed asking that... who knew Rin could be so bold? "Well... we are... **_together_** now... aren't we? So... we should have our first date... because... I don't really count what happened last night and this morning as 'dates'" Rin replied still twirling her hair. "Y-Yeah... you're right, let's do it. Let's... go on a date" I smiled at her, and she smiled back, we kissed one last time before she eventually left. Sigh... I turned off the lights and laid down on my bed... today was... emotionally exhausting... so exhausting I needed to say it a second time. Tomorrow Rin and I are gonna have our first date... and what's even better is that... she said we were _**"together"**._ I hugged my pillow ad screamed into it kicking my legs back and forth... Rin was acknowledging me more and more~ I can't wait for tomorrow~ With that I drifted off to sleep awaiting the date that would come the next day...

* * *

*huff* *puff* *puff* OAO Done! Gosh, this is by far the longest chapter of this story... I know this might be a little boring but it's only the beginning ^^; Just wait :3 things will definitely turn more... scandalous soon~ ^w^ Teehee~

Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating lately, it's just right now, I'm focusing all my time into my singing on my Youtube account. I'm trying really hard to become an Youtaite (look it up if you don't know) and right now, I have a very low amount of subscribers, so if you would please, subscribe to my channel, the link is on my profile, tell your friends about it, etc. Oh! But only subscribe if you actually enjoy my singing~ Or else it wouldn't be fair.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone~ Read, Review, and Favorite! :D Thank you for reading~ More to come soon~


End file.
